


Thoughts.

by cookiesclementine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Prison (The Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: Glenn confesses something to Sasha as they walk back to the prison.





	

› Tｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ.

“Sasha? Wanna know something?” Glenn asked, nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck.

“Sure,” Sasha answered simply, turning her head to the side so that her eyes met with Glenn's.

“I. . . Uh, I think about you.” A soft flush of red crept onto his cheeks and he looked off to his left.

What he just said was so innocent and simple, but it was what Sasha would be doing in his thoughts that made him blush. His mind was a place that sometimes held erotic and well, embarrassing thoughts that he was slightly ashamed of.

“ _And_? . . . We all think about each other, Glenn. It's normal.” She said, obviously not looking deeper into what he was trying to tell her.

He squeezed his eyes closed. Jesus, he probably sounded like an idiot right now. Why did he even say things like that?

“Yeah, but I, um, sometimes I think of you in a _different_  way.” He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes opposite of her position as they walked.

He cringed when he heard her footsteps come to a halt. She raised a brow, parting her lips, but no words were able to be formed.

“You . . . fantasize about me?” She asked, her expression full of disbelief.

Fuck, he had to face her now. Enough with being a coward, Glenn, own up to it.

He nodded slowly, responding shakily, “Look, I'm sorry. I just do and it makes me feel guilty so I had to tell you — I'll even stop thinking of you in that way.”

He was so utterly embarrassed. Sometimes things were just meant to be kept a secret.

“I am shocked.” She muttered, her eyes widened in response to his sudden and staggering confession.

“I am too. . .” He agreed, flickering his brown eyes up to meet with her face for just a second. The expression on Sasha's face didn't ease his discomfort one bit, he hoped that she would brush this off. Averting his sight back down to the pavement below him, he let out a breath of air.

Her features softened a bit and she stepped closer to him. His eyes glanced up at her bashfully, and it caused a smile to crease on her lips.

“It's alright,” She said, splaying her hand out around his forearm. “We all tend to think like that. Your honesty is what makes it okay, though. I appreciate it.”

Glenn felt a huge relief be lifted off his shoulder's as he listened to her speak. Thank goodness she didn't freak out about it.

His smile was all she needed to see to understand that things were clear. And so, they continued to walk down the long stretch of road, aiming to return to the prison.


End file.
